Band contest
by GIRLofFAIRYS534
Summary: Sequl to they can!Finally here!The two new bands in fairy tail,Up High and Fairy Girls are excited after Master tells them about a guild band contest!But only one band per guild.What will they do?And will they win?Rated T to be safe


**Hi again!This is the sequal to They Can!Thanks to -Dragoneel for the idea!**

**ENJOY!**

**I do not own fairy tail sadly...**

"LUCY COME ON!WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"yelled a blue haired girl who was curently pounding on her best friends door."Im out im out!"the blond said opening the almost broken door."Thank you i was about to use my magic on the door"Levy said shooting her a smile."Yeah yeah come on we got to do band practice today!"Lucy said sarting to run towards the guild.

It had been a few month since the guild had figured out Natsu,Grey and Gajeel's secret about their band Up High as well as Jellal joining the had also discovered their band Fairy Girls which had Lucy,Levy and Juvia in it,Erza being a new member..Now they would each preform a song every Friday at the guild and let my say they where good!

"Lucy what song are we practicing?"the bookworm asked as they entered the guild."I have no idea actully!"she answered grinning."Lu-chan!"Levy whinned pouting."Ok calm down i'll tell you when were in the band room"she answered the girls had crossed the guild they headed towards the 'band room'.A old storage room that both bands had motified into a special practiace place."Hi guys!"Lucy said as they walked in."There you are!We've been waiting!"Natsu whined jumping off the couch."Juvia and Erza-san have been waiting too!"the water mage said waving at the two."Sorry someone tolk a long time!"Levy said pointing at Lucy."HEY!Both bands laughed."Anyways who's starting?"Erza asked."We are corse"Gajeel answered."Well go and do it tin head"Levy smiled when Gajeel glared at her."Just sing..."Lucy said coldly."Ok ok calm down!"Jellal said putting his hands boys quickly stood up and walked to where the instruments each put one on started singing.

Like Nobody's Around by Big Time Rush

_Grey_

**Gajeel**

Jellal

_**Natsu**_

_**Together**_

_**Want you to cry**_

_**Cause your're laughing so hard tonight**_

_**Playing air guitar aright**_

_**We're being who we are**_

_**Even if they hate that**_

_Want you to shout_

_At the top of your lungs_

_About all our favorite songs_

_So loud,we'll be singing along_

_Even if they hate that_

**Turn up the radio**

**So what if we lose control**

**Get a little bit rock 'n' ro-oh-oh-woah-oh**

_**So throw your hands in the air**_

_**C'mon and make this count**_

_**It's only you and me**_

_**Nevermind this crowd**_

_**Do the way you do**_

_**Do it like nobody's around**_

_**So put ypur hands in the air**_

_**C'mon no waste no time**_

_**It's dosen't really matter if it's wrong or right**_

_**Do it the way you do it**_

_**Do it like nobody's around**_

_**We can do it like nobodys around**_

Turn up the radio

So what if we loes control

Get a little bit rock 'n' ro-oh-oh-woah-oh

_**So throw your hand in the air**_

_**C'mon and make this count**_

_**I t's only you and me nevermind the crowd**_

_**Do the way you do it **_

_**Do it like nobody's around**_

_**So put your hands in the air**_

_**C'mon waste no time**_

_**It dosen't really matter if it's wrong or right**_

_**Do they way you do it**_

_**Do it ike nobodys around**_

_**We can do it like nobodys around**_

_**Whoa,oh-oh-oh**_

_**We can do it like nobodys around**_

_**Whoa,oh-oh-oh**_

_**We can do it like nobodys around**_

_**Yeah-yeah-yeah**_

_**Whoa,oh-oh-oh**_

_**Yeah-yeah-yeah**_

_**We can do it like nobodys around**_

_**Whoa,oh-oh-oh**_

_**We can do it like nobodys around**_

The girls claped as the boys finished their song."Very good but now watch the perfesinols"Lucy smirked as Natsu snorted."Yea right"Gajeel said gruffly."We'll show ya then"Levy defended slapping his arm playfully."Go ahead"Jellal signaled towards the small stage."Fine"Erza added walking onstage followed buy the other three ,Levy and Erza each tolk their instruments as Lucy stood infront of the microphone.

Round and Round by Selena Gomez

_Round and round_

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Sayin' you want me_

_Oh you always make me feel_

_Like i'm the one that's crazy_

_You feel my heart racin'_

_My,my heart racin'_

_Boy,i need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm fallin hard for you_

_All i can say_

_We're going round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause i'm getting dizzy_

_Goin' round and round and round_

_You try to pull me close_

_And whisper in my ear_

_You always told me lies_

_I've cried out all my tears_

_I pushed my feeling to the side_

_But then you bring 'em back_

_Bring 'em back_

_Now you got me singing_

_Boy i need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All i can say_

_We're going round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Goin' round and round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me _

_Cause i'm getting dizzy_

_Goin' round and round and round_

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm starin' at the clock_

_I take flower petals off_

_And then i watch them drop_

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm starin' at the clock_

_I take the flower petals off_

_And then i watch them drop_

_Boy i need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm fallin' hard for you_

_All i can say_

_Round and round_

_We're never gonna stop _

_Goin' round and round_

_We'll never get where we're goin_

_Round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause i'm getting dizzy _

_Goin' round and round and round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never get where we're goin'_

_Round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause i'm gettin' dizzy_

_Goin' round and round and round_

_Whoa whoa whoa(X3)_

"EXELLENT!"Both band turned to see Master and Mira stand at the door way claping."You guys have gotten very good!"the white haired girl comlimented."Thank you Mira-chan!"Juvia called smiling."Now we must talk."Master's face had gone serious."What's up Gramps?"Grey asked as the girls left the stage and sat done on on of the two couches."There will be a band contest this guild will have to send a band but we have two.."The teens looked at eachother."So which one is it?"Jellal asked."I will leave that to quickly because it is in a few days."With that both master ans Mira left."WE ARE!"both band yelled."NO WE ARE!"Erza slamed her fist on the coffe table."We can't just guild's honer is on this."Natsu groned."This is going to take forever!We both want to go!"His frown turned into a smile."I HAVE AN IDEA!"he yelled making everyone turn his way."You have a plan?"Gajeel asked rising a brow."It is surprising"Juvia added."It's probably not even good"Grey said."No it's good"Natsu said in a matter-of-facty voice."OK!Tell us the plan!"Lucy yelled."Gather around childern."Everyone sweatdroped at Natsu's statment but formed a whispered his plan slowy making the rest grin."Thats a great plan!"Levy yelled claping."Natsu you're going smart!Im proud!"Erza added."Thanks i guess.."Natsu answered sweatdroping."TO THE OFFICE!"Lucy screamed as the group walked to the master's office.

AT MASTER'S OFFICE...

Markarov was doing some paper work when a knock was heard from his door."Come in"he looked up to see the bands Up High and Fairy Girls entering."Ahh have you decided aready?"he nodded."Levy please tell me who then"he jestered at the bookworm who stepped forward."Since oth bands wanted to go we kinda had an arguement but then Natsu got a plan-"Markavo cut her off."Natsu a plan?"he asked rising a brow."I know right?"Grey called from the group."I'm right here!"the pinkette said."Anyway we decide to join both bands together!"Master smiled at her sentence."THAT IS GREAT!"he yelled happily."What is this new bands name?"The group all looked at eachother before answering"Faires Up High!"Master claped."A name comined of both bands huh?WONDERFUL!Now go practice!"They nodded before heading out."Wait what song are we singing?"Levy asked making the stop."I dono..."Grey smiled."I GOT IT!"Erza looked at her."Really which one?"Lucy whisper in her smiled and whispered into Levy's too smiled and Whisper to Juvia who whispered to Grey who whispered to Jellal who whispered to Gajeel who finally whispered to Natsu."THATS GREAT!LETS GO!"he yelled running to the practice room followed by the shut the door and they started practicing.

DAY OF CONTEST...

Fairy Up High were off stage waiting for their name to be called each member in a special outfit.

Juvia was wearing a light blue tee with a brown furry vest over it and dark blue hair in two pony tails and had on white flats.

Levy wore a pink belly shirt that said '#1' with a black tank top under had pink jeans on and black hair held back with a pink bandana.

Lucy had on a red top with black leather jacket and black skinnys.A belt around her hair was down and her feet were red pumps.

Erza wore a purple blouse and a white skirt that went just appove her scarlet hair in a high pony her feet were white and purple heels.

Gajeel had on a grey hoddie with a white shirt under it and blue high tops on his feet and haie messy as always.

Jellal wore a white long sleeve shirt and a loosen red sespenders hanging behind him and vans on his feet.

Grey had a blue unbuttoned collor shirt on a white one under blue shorts with a chain on the side and blue high tops.

Natsu had on a red sleeveless sweater and black also sporting a chain and red high tops.

"WE LOOK AWSOME!"Lucy yelled looking at her friends."Yup!"Levy agreed."Next up is Savertooth's Lion."the host ,Rogue and Minerva walked past giving them the stink eye."We're gonna win!"Sting called before going hours of guilds singing,it was finnally their turn."Next up!The last group is Fairy Tail's Fairies Up High!"Natsu turned around."Everyone ready?"he group nodded."Ok instruments out!"Levy tolk out a trumpet,Erza a tambering,Grey and Jellal gutairs and since the drums and keyboard where onstage Gajeel and Juvia didn't take anything out."Now the question are you and Lucy ready?"Grey friend looked at eachother smiling."HELL YEA!"both screamed before heading onstage."What a weird instruments!"the host yelled before heading onstage.

Little Talks by Of Monster And Men

_Lucy_

**Natsu**

_**Together**_

_**HEY!(X3)**_

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

**So hold my hand i'll walk with you my dear**

_The stairs creak as i sleep_

_It's keeping me awake_

**It's the house telling you to close your eyes**

_Some days i can't even trust myself_

**It's killing me to see you this way**

_**Cause though the truth may vary **_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey!(X3)**_

_There's an old voice in my head_

_That's holding me back_

**Well tell her that i miss our little talks**

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

**We used to play outside when we were young**

**And full of life and full of love**

_Some days i don't know if i am wrong or right_

**Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear**

_**Cause thought the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**HEY!Don't listen to a word i say**_

_**HEY!The screams all sound the same**_

_**HEY!Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**HEY!(X3)**_

_**You're gone gone gone away**_

_**I watch you disapper**_

_**All that's left is the ghost of you**_

_**Now we're torn torn torn apart**_

_**There's nothing we can do**_

_**Just let me go we'll meet again soon**_

_**Now wait wait wait for me**_

_**Please hang around**_

_**I'll see you when i fall asleep**_

_**HEY!Don't listen to a word i say**_

_**HEY!The screams all sound the same**_

_**HEY!Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Don't listen to a word i say**_

_**HEY!The screams all sound the same**_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_**HEY!Though the truth may vary **_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore(X2)**_

Lucy and Natsu finished the song panting and looking at crowd stayed quiet before bursting out into cheers."That was amazing!"the host yelled as the crowd cheered louder."So now lets have the other bands up here!"One by one each guild band went upstage ."In third place we have Lamia Scale's Fair Well!"The crowd clapped as Leon,Cherry and Chelia recived a small trophy."Second place is...Savertooth"s Lion!"Rogue,Sting and Minerva jaws hit the ground."And first place is...FAIRY TAIL'S FARIES UP HIGH!"Lucy and Natsu and Juvia fainted but was caught by and Grey high fived."WE WON!"The rest of the guild joined the band."FAIRY TAIL!FAIRY TAIL!"chanted the crowd."THIS IS AWSOME!"Grey shouted."HELL YA!"shouted the others before laughing.

AT THE GUILD...

"OK!Everyone around the trophy!"Mira called as she positioned the camera."Come on Mira!"Levy shouted"Ok and Timers on!"the white head yelled as she ran to join the rest of the guild.

They where back at the guild house outside where every member was surrounding the huge trophy Faires Up High had won with said band in front and the rest in the back or around."Say cheese!"Mira called now next to Master."CHEESE!"the guild yelled in unison as a bright flash blinded them."NOW TO PARTY!"Markarov shuted making everyone cheer and run inside.

What you people think"HUH?!Please review!


End file.
